Fairytale of Fenchurch
by Lifeinthe80s
Summary: Fairytale's always have happy endings, don't they? (one-shot Christmas fic - Galex)


**Firstly, I apologise for not updating in so long. I am writing fics it's just taking me longer as I have so much work now I'm doing A-levels, but I hope you all decide to stick with me and continue to enjoy my writing! :D**

****_***I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters mentioned, but you already knew that!:P ***_

**This is my first attempt at writing a Christmas fic for Ashes to Ashes, so I hope I do it justice :P **

**Merry Christmas everyone **

**enjoy!**

* * *

It was the Christmas season of 1984, Christmas day in fact; a day full of laugher, full of sharing, a day to be spent surrounded by the people you love; but for Gene it was like any other day of the year. As usual he seated alone at the corner table of Luigi's, whiskey in one hand and cigarette in the other, staring aimlessly, just thinking; thinking about her. The place was full of coppers from both Fenchurch East and Fenchurch West and the atmosphere buzzed with Christmas spirit; people roared with laughter and sang merrily to cheesy Christmas tunes that began to play. He may have been in a crowded room of people but he'd never felt more alone.

This time last year he was sat at Alex's flat awaiting his Christmas dinner, the team had gathered for the special day; he was by Alex's side as Ray began to boast about a woman he had met not so long back, as Shaz and Chris sat silently at the table; Gene remembered how awkward it had been since the two of them had split up. He knew the two of them belonged together, and if he could see that then surely they could too. He would give anything to go back to that day, a year ago. To see Alex one last time, to tell her how he really felt, to hold her close to him and never let her go; but that could never happen. Not now. He had let her go, he didn't fight for her, she'd probably moved on now, or worse, she may have forgotten about him; just like he had once forgotten the awful truth about this world he called his home. Gene couldn't bear to imagine what sort of life she must be living in the Railway Arms; did she think about him too? If only she had done what she usually did, and argued with him that night, maybe she would still be here. If the two of them had acted like their usual demanding selves then maybe, just maybe; Alex would be by his side, where she belonged.

As he sat at the table watching everyone around him having fun with the people they cared about, he thought about the team he once worked with; he wondered what they'd be doing right now. They'd probably be having fun, time flying by them without a care in the world; they certainly wouldn't be moping around like him, wishing that everything was different. He decided it was time for a change, he needed to move on with his life; but that wasn't as easy as it may have sounded, he couldn't move on, not really. As Merry Xmas everybody by Slade began to play, he decided he'd had enough. It was only eleven O'clock in the morning and already Christmas day was becoming too much, it was a depressing reminder of what he once had, of how great his life had been; now he realised that he had lost everything that he had ever cared about. Grabbing his coat and placing the rest of his whiskey on the table, he began making his way out, Gene wasn't in the mood to join in with the jeering and shouting from across the bar, not today; he'd rather be alone.

'Signor Hunt, why are you leaving so early?' Luigi asked sympathetically, placing a glass down on the bar in front of him.

'Nothing to keep me 'ere, I'm going 'ome.'

'I think I may have something to change your mind, come here.' He signalled for Gene to come behind the bar. Gene hoped that this wasn't going to be one of his heartfelt speeches that he liked to give, or one of the many cousins he'd always try to set him up with.

Gradually he made his way behind the bar to where the little Italian man was standing; there was nothing there, just two blank walls.

'I don't see anything.' He snapped, becoming tired with him.

'Look again…'

As Luigi spoke, the white door opened. He couldn't believe his eyes; right in front of him now stood his two best friends, Ray and Chris alongside Shaz. For a moment he thought his eyes had deceived him and for a split second, was speechless. Without thinking he carelessly pulled Ray into a hug and patted him on the back, Shaz smiled at the sight before her, it wasn't like Gene to show emotion, he must have really missed them.

As Gene pulled out of the hug his eyes darted around the room, searching for someone who should have been there but wasn't, he almost looked lost when he didn't see the face he was looking for. The change of expression didn't go unnoticed by any of the three standing there.

'Bolly?' was the only word he managed to utter.

Ray simply shook his head and put out a caring arm, guiding him out of the chaotic restaurant. 'Looks like we're off to yours then Guv.' He said, trying to change the subject swiftly.

The four of them walked through the streets of London, it felt like more than six months since they had last seen the place. Everything seemed different now they knew the truth, the world didn't seem real, it wasn't real. It was all an illusion. The streets seemed dull and lifeless, crowds of people no longer filled the long and winding streets; the bright Christmas lights may have beamed a warm glow but it didn't stop the place from feeling cold and vacant. As they came to the front door of Gene's house, they all stepped back allowing him room to place the key in the lock; his hands shook violently, due to the cold weather or that he was nervous; it was unclear.

He opened the door to the living room and was surprised to see that the room had been decorated with Christmas decorations, a Christmas tree had been put up with with blue and red flashing lights , and some golden Christmas garlands had been placed across the ceiling. It felt a lot more homely than it usually did, the coal fire was on making it somewhat more Christmassy. He remembered all the Christmas' as a child, sitting by the coal fire on the night of Christmas Eve, imagining what the next day would hold, what he would find under the Christmas tree, that was of course, if Father Christmas had decided to stop by. When he caught a glimpse of gold in the corner of his eye his trail of thought was interrupted.

He gasped in complete astonishment. 'Alex.'

* * *

There was no denying it; Alex Drake was still as beautiful as ever. Her beautiful hazel eyes, her soft pink lips and silky brown hair which now hung loosely in her face.

She was standing in the golden dress that she had once worn to Viv's party, three years ago now. She had a piece of Silver tinsel in her, attached to a clip holding back her fringe; yes, she looked beautiful but he couldn't help but notice how exhausted she looked.

'Surprise.' She spoke in a small voice as she smiled lightly at him; her eyes beginning to well up as all the memories came flooding back to her, the last time she saw him six months ago, the passionate kiss they had shared. More passionate than she had ever imagined.

As the other three made their way into the kitchen to prepare the Christmas dinner, Alex and Gene were given some alone time, to talk; to think.

Alex wrapped her arms around Gene and pulled him into a tight embrace, he held her close not wanting to let her go, he could smell the sweet scent that he remembered so well, the mixture of her perfume and hairspray reminding him how things used were before. Bolly and Gene, the unbreakable team; he couldn't believe his luck, Alex had just walked right back into his life, he had finally got his wish – he wasn't going to let her go, not again.

'Nobody should be alone at Christmas, Gene.' She cupped his face as she smiled up at him, tears still filling her eyes.

'I've missed you so much Bolls…I thought I'd lost you forever, but you came back.' He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Alex didn't want to let him down and tell him that they were only allowed back for the night, she couldn't hurt him; she'd seen his vulnerable side back outside the pub that night, she couldn't handle it then and she certainly couldn't handle it now. She was so used to seeing his strong side that when she saw him broken and weak she didn't know what to do, she was usually good at comforting people; but with Gene it was different. He hid everything behind those gorgeous blue eyes, never allowing anyone to see what he was feeling, and that's what hurt her most, the fact that he found it so hard to open up to her; to let her in.

'Well I'm here now, and that's all the matters.' She leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips, it felt the same as it did six months ago, when she said goodbye to him; and she knew that again tonight, she'd have to leave him the same way.

After enjoying the traditional Christmas dinner, and downing drink after drink, Ray, Chris and Gene decided it was time to relax in front of the telly with cans of beer all night; but Alex had other ideas. Walking over to the cassette player, her hands shaking; she carefully placed the tape into the player. As 'True' by Spandau Ballet began to play, she held out her hand towards Gene.

* * *

'We never did get to finish that dance.' As she looked at him, she realised that the connection she had always felt was still there, they still had that spark between them; and every time he looked at her with them piercing blue eyes she felt butterflies in her stomach, just like she had the first time she set eyes on him.

As they wrapped their arms tenderly around each other they began to move in time with the music, mirroring what the two of them had done exactly six months ago, except this time it felt like it was meant to be there was no awkwardness at all, it felt right.

They danced, their bodies as close as possible yet still aching to be closer. So close that they could now hear each other breathing, feel each other's heartbeat against their own. As she placed her head against his chest, their movements became slower; their bodies moulding together as one. She titled her head gently towards Gene, their eyes fixed on one another; none of them wanting to break the spell. Gently, Gene cupped Alex's face in his hands, still not breaking the eye contact, and placed another gentle kiss on her tender lips; the kiss gradually became more passionate, tongues entwining, hands exploring. The rest of team cheered at the sight of their DI and DCI sharing a Christmas kiss.

'Finally!' Ray interrupted the two of them. It had been obvious that the two of them had fancied the pants off of each other from day one; it was just a case of admitting it. The two of them laughed awkwardly, almost forgetting where they were.

'I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but…' Shazz paused and signalled towards the clock. 11 O'clock. 'We really need to get back to the pub.' She averted her eyes away from Gene, who almost looked shocked to hear that they'd have to return there.

It felt strange for Alex, no longer seeing the dreaded '_9:06'_ that haunted every day of her life – if that's what you could call it.

'Gene.' Alex's voice broke into a small cry, she could see the hurt in his eyes, the same look she had seen outside the pub that night. 'Come with us, please? You can't stay here all by yourself…I can't say goodbye to you again, Gene. Please?' She pleaded, looking in his eyes for reassurance; hoping that he would see how desperate she was for him stay with her.

Gene sighed and covered his face with his hands for a moment before answering. He looked at Alex and saw the plea in her eyes, he couldn't let her go; not again. He loved her, and he was sure that she loved him just as much, and what's more important than love?

He took Alex's hand in his and looked deep into her eyes.

'If you insist, Bolls.' He winked, gently took her hand in his and without a care in the world, headed for the pub with the woman he loved.

After all, they are Bolly and Gene. They are unbreakable.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading, as always I'm happy to hear any constructive criticism that you may have, if you have time please leave me a review; I always love to hear what everyone thinks. Again…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Lifeinthe80s xx**


End file.
